Lilly The Cute Girl
Beast Boy was a former member of the Doom Patrol, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Character History Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of green monkeys, but the day they finally found them, something terrible happened. Beast Boy was bitten by a one of the monkey's and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Later in his life Beast Boy's parents died in a boating accident. After they died, Beast Boy, was interested in a super hero team called the Doom Patrol and was determined to join them. He broke into their headquarters and was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Beast Boy was originally the youngest member of the Doom Patrol. However, Mento's harsh discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own. Looking for a new place to live, he came to Jump City, where he encountered Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg and aided them in liberating Starfire from her Gordanian captors. Afterward, the five formed a new team on their own, the Teen Titans. Throughout his career with the Titans, Beast Boy keeps exhibiting a very carefree jokester attitude which often causes a great deal of trouble, but he does have a strong sense for responsibility, which he rarely exhibits, though. Once he accidentally caused Cyborg to download a malevolent computer virus from a bootleg copy of his favorite computer game (Mega Monkeys 4) into the latter's systems, causing him to rampage across the city, consuming everything in sight. Feeling guilty about what he had done, Beast Boy, together with Gizmo, who was press-ganged into assisting (since he and Cyborg share a mutual dislike), entered Cyborg's body in the form of an amoeba and finally managed to defeat the virus on his own. Later on, during his first confrontation with Adonis, Beast Boy and his opponent were doused with experimental chemicals which triggered the emergence of a more feral side and the eventual transformation into a type of super-werewolf. In this form Beast Boy battled Adonis for Raven's life, and managed to defeat him. Afterward, he uses this werewolf form only one more time, when Slade, as a minion in the service of Trigon, attacked Titans Tower with an army of fire demons. He never used it after then, suggesting that even with the strength and abilities it gave him, he considered only using it as a last resort. Season 5 of Teen Titans focuses on Beast Boy a great deal, as it deals with his history as a member of the animated series' incarnation of the Doom Patrol. In this season, Beast Boy exhibits a surprising amount of inherent leadership skills; he finally convinces Mento to think his way through a tough situation instead of muscling it, and when the Brotherhood of Evil attacks young superheroes all around the world, he leads Herald, Jericho, Pantha, and Más on an assault against the Brotherhood's headquarters. He remains leader even after Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and several other Titans join the fight, only standing down after Robin is thawed. Beast Boy once fell in love with Terra and began a relationship. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell. Slade tried to convince Terra to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen her powers went out of control. After defeating him, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. Terra returned and wanted to be a Teen Titan. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship."Titan Rising"Beast Boy made heart a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and terra listening on a rock in the window decided to go out with him. She asked if he trusted him and he said more than anyone. They went out on a date to an amusement park and Beast boy asked her if she's having fun and that he is. She said he's her definiton of fun. They had fun playing games, and going on rides, and taking pictures. On the ferris wheelW, Terra asked him if he knew something bad about her, would he still be her friend and he said always. They were about to kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy battled Slade. When Slade told Beast Boy, Terra turned to evil, he didn't believe it. When he found out she did, he was deeply hurt. While Beast Boy has carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Titans regarded her as evil when he still saw good in Terra. Beast boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. So Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she refused. Slade was totally controlling Terra and Beast Boy gave her confidence to fight against him and she kicked Slade into the lava. Beast Boy and Terra shared one last embrace before she stopped the volcano and was petrified. Terra fought Slade and pushed him into the lava. Terra hugged Beast Boy and told him he's the best friend she ever had. Personality In the series, Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. He is playful, energetic, and often immature. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness, quick-thinking, and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be. The team's interactions with Terra showed some of the most earnest and intense sides of Beast Boy's personality as he became her friend and lost her, but continued to believe in her and help her redeem herself. Beast Boy and Terra had fallen in love with each other. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell. Slade tried to convince Terra to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen her powers went out of control. After defeating him, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. Terra returned and wanted to be a Teen Titan. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship."Titan Rising"Beast Boy made heart a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and terra listening on a rock in the window decided to go out with him. She asked if he trusted him and he said more than anyone. They went out on a date to an amusement park and Beast boy asked her if she's having fun and that he is. She said he's her definiton of fun. They had fun playing games, and going on rides, and taking pictures. On the ferris wheel, Terra asked him if he knew something bad about her, would he still be her friend and he said always. They were about to kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy battled Slade. When Slade told Beast Boy, Terra turned to evil, he didn't believe it. When he found out she did, he was deeply hurt. While Beast Boy has carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Titans regarded her as evil when he still saw good in Terra. Beast boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Slade was totally controlling Terra and Beast Boy gave her confidence to fight against him and she kicked Slade into the lava. Beast Boy and Terra shared one last embrace before she stopped the volcano and was petrified. Terra fought Slade and pushed him into the lava. Terra hugged Beast Boy and told him he's the best friend she ever had. During Season 5, when the Titans clash with the old enemies of the Doom Patrol, the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy begins to focus a lot more on the mission at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the season. Some people believe that Beast Boy wears a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise his sadness at what has happened in the past. There are a few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the episode The Beast Within, he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Raven and the other Titans. Although Beast Boy is a very vivacious social being, in the episode Go! when the Titans first meet, Beast Boy wants to hang out with the other Titans and befriend them mentioning that he hadn't hung out with anybody since the Doom Patrol. This implies that he has been a bit of a loner for a while and likes making friends. In the episode, Every Dog Has His Day, Beast Boy became depressed when nobody wanted to hang out with him. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. The costume also had a mask, but he discarded it after Cyborg told him it was goofy, and Raven pointed out that the mask would not hide his secret identity anyway as, since his skin is green, he does not really have one. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. One pair may be his official fan merchandise pair, it is covered in small pictures of his many green transformations. Having transformed into most of the meat-producing animals, Beast Boy has lost his taste for meat and is now a vegetarian, which often gets him arguing with the others (especially Cyborg) because he constantly attempts to have the others adopt his culinary taste as well. He is also prone to causing much of the mischief around Titans Tower, such as the time he kept a large mutant moth larva hidden in his bedroom, whom he named Silkie. In "Can I Keep Him?", the larva devours much of the Tower while the team is on a mission fighting Johnny Rancid. While trying to hide him from the others, Beast Boy entrusts Silkie to Starfire to hide, who ends up adopting the creature. In Betrayal, when the other Titans lost faith in Terra, Beast boy knew there was still good left in her because he knew her better than anybody. Beast Boy pointed out that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she claimed she's not a "not some sad little girl" expressing a vast and deep-rooted anger that was not entirely directed towards him. Beast Boy also has an obsession with owning a vehicle of his own, more specifically, a moped. In one episode, he acquires one and affectionately calls it the "B-Ped". Ironically, after using it to save the world from an alien tofu-like species, it falls to pieces. Relationships Robin Beast Boy and Robin have a good friendly relationship, although one that is somewhat difficult due to their differences. Robin is much more serious and intense than Beast Boy, who is playful, energetic, and often immature; this can lead to clashes on missions. Robin in turn can get frustrated with Beast Boy. Despite the incongruity of their personalities, Robin and Beast Boy overall are good friends as they can get along well enough to function as team members. When Terra left Titans Tower without saying goodbye, Robin was the one who comforted Beast Boy. Starfire Starfire gets along well with Beast Boy, mainly because she is the only Titan who laughs at his jokes (usually because she does not understand them). They are both cheerful, fun-loving people, although Starfire is more mature and focused than Beast Boy. Starfire and Beast Boy are family to each other, and seem to have a solid bond of trust between them. He often looks to Starfire for comfort. He seems to trust her the most, as seen in Can I Keep Him? where he told Starfire who destroyed the tower. Beast Boy looks up to Starfire because shes like a big sister to him. Cyborg Cyborg is not only Beast Boy's best friend, but his surrogate older brother as well. Cyborg is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate, however, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Cyborg and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, Cyborg is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but Cyborg feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. This can sometimes frustrate Beast Boy, who wishes Cyborg was a little less authoritarian or uptight at times. They also enjoy playing their favorite game they made up, "Stankball" Raven Raven is the Titan who is least similar to Beast Boy. While he is cheerful, energetic, and sometimes childish, Raven is calm, composed, and often spouts dry, deadpan snark. In the beginning, she and Beast Boy have a very rough relationship. Raven's depressed air and "creepiness" annoy Beast Boy, and she is constantly heckled by his bad jokes and immaturity. However, both Cyborg and Beast Boy are transported into Raven's mind via a "magic mirror". Inside Raven's mind, they meet several Ravens, each representing a different side of the real Raven's personality. The happy Raven thinks Beast Boy is funny, while the timid Raven is sorry for being mean to him so much. In the end, the real Raven is surprised when Beast Boy and Cyborg stay to help her fight Trigon and from this point on, she and Beast Boy begin a real friendship. It is also believed that not only did they become friends but they started to develop feelings for each other. When Raven combined with her "other Ravens", it showed a Raven with a purple cloak. That emotion is either affection or love. In other words, Raven might have started feeling emotions for somebody (possibly Beast Boy)."Nevermore" In the course of the series, several episodes focus on Raven and Beast Boy's growing relationship and how they play off each other. Though Raven constantly mocks him and Beast Boy constantly riles her, the two care deeply for each other and lay aside their differences when necessary. Beast Boy always tries to include Raven and do nice things for her, as when he throws her a surprise party."Birthmark" However, even when he bugs her, Raven can be shown to take a lot of comfort from Beast Boy. After Raven's heart was broken by an evil dragon who had pretended to be a wizard, Beast Boy told Raven that although she think's she's alone, she's really not. Raven then hugged Beast Boy."Spellbound" When Raven's life is put in danger by a transformed Adonis, Beast Boy experiences a similar transformation and while it seemed as though he was trying to attack Raven, he was actually saving her. Beast Boy also said that even though he and Raven fight, he could never hurt her. In the end, he is emotionally taxed by this new feral form he has gained but she lifts his spirits by telling him that the form does not make him bad, but a mature and valuable member to the team and to her."The Beast Within" The only occasions where Beast Boy has used this form have been when Raven is in mortal danger. This could suggest that threats against Raven's life seem to push Beast Boy to higher levels, signaling his affectionate tie with her. In the episode, "The End-Part 1", Beast Boy found a one cent coin and gave it to Raven saying "For Luck". Raven holds on to it until she chanted the spell to open the portal. There has been a suggestion of a romantic relationship between Beast Boy and Raven, much of it based on the theory that "opposites attract." Though the writers of the show initially dismissed such claims, in later seasons they wrote more and more into the Raven/Beast Boy relationship, deepening their connection and enlarging their characters. In the DC Comics books, Raven and Beast Boy did indeed initiate a romantic relationship, though the characters were at a somewhat later point in their lives than they are portrayed in the cartoon. It is worth noting, however, that the "Teen Titans Go!" comic spinoff series did occasionally hint at a possible romantic connection between the two. Terra Beast Boy was smitten with Terra the moment he laid eyes on her."Terra" The two met after she successfully killed a mutant scorpion and agreed to crash at the Titan's tower. Beast Boy was the first to suggest having her stay with them for good. During her stay, the two formed a quick friendship, discovering that they had a lot in common. Beast Boy and Terra had a complicated romantic relationship. Beast Boy had a crush on Terra the moment he saw her while Terra had been charmed by his sense of humor since she first started talking with him. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell. Slade tried to convince Terra to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen her powers went out of control. After defeating him, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. Terra returned and wanted to be a Teen Titan. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship."Titan Rising"Beast Boy made heart a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and terra listening on a rock in the window decided to go out with him. She asked if he trusted him and he said more than anyone. They went out on a date to an amusement park and Beast boy asked her if she's having fun and that he is. She said he's her definiton of fun. They had fun playing games, and going on rides, and taking pictures. On the ferris wheelW, Terra asked him if he knew something bad about her, would he still be her friend and he said always. They were about to kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy battled Slade. When Slade told Beast Boy, Terra turned to evil, he didn't believe it. When he found out she did, he was deeply hurt. While Beast Boy has carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Titans regarded her as evil when he still saw good in Terra. Beast boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. So Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she refused. Slade was totally controlling Terra and Beast Boy gave her confidence to fight against him and she kicked Slade into the lava. Beast Boy and Terra shared one last embrace before she stopped the volcano and was petrified. However, in the course of their conflict Beast Boy still maintains a deep affection for Terra and believes that there may yet be a chance for her to reform. In the end, the two do make up before Terra redeems herself by saving everyone, at the price of turning herself into stone. She tearfully admits, while embracing Beast Boy, that he was the best friend she had ever had."Aftershock - Part 2" Later on, Beast Boy meets a girl who looks, speaks, and behaves a lot like Terra but claims she isn't her. After some ill-fated attempts to help her recover her memory, Beast Boy realizes that his experiences with Terra must remain in the past and decides to let her live a better life, while he himself embraces his life as a hero. Powers and Abilities Animal Shapeshifting: Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth, and sometimes even alien ones. Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing, or shift into numerous animal froms in rapid succession. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot, and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. He seems to possess a degree of heightened senses in his default human form, having hearing sensitive enough to detect a stealthily approaching enemy. Beast Boy's powers were once altered by Mumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects, as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals; his default form at the time was that of a lamp."Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear" His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: *'Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus': Heavy-duty combat *'Pteranodon': Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates (though this is physically tiring) *'Falcon or Eagle': High-speed flight *'Kangaroo': Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping *'Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich': Enhanced running speed *'Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor': Pouncing and lunging at enemies *'Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch': More versatile strength in hand-to-hand combat *'Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus': Weighty slam-downs *'Blue Whale': Transporting teammates underwater *'Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops': Charging through enemies *'Hummingbird': Evasion *'Jellyfish: ': Makes use of his soft, squishy body and poison sting *'Turtle or Armadillo': Protection *'Dog or Wolf': Sniffing out trails *'Gecko or Spider': Wall-climbing *'Dolphin or Shark': Underwater duty *'Snake': Slithering into narrow places *'Fly, Mouse or Chameleon': Stealth *'Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon': Agility *'Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel': Enduring cold and hot climates *'Rabbit or Frog': Enhanced hopping *'Octopus, Squid or Python': Restraints and holding multiple objects *'Eel': Shock enemies and short out machines *'Flying Squirrel': Climb and glide *'Kitten': To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. *'Skunk ':Stink out oppnent"Bunny Raven... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear". *'Microorganism': Microscopic duty *'Giraffe': Look out for things far away In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to heightened senses and healing. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in this form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien animal. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown."Betrothed" Skills Having been accepted as a part of the Doom Patrol early on in his crime-fighting career, Beast Boy is one of the more battle-hardened Titans. Although he seems to prefer taking orders from someone higher up, he has been willing to lead when the position is given to him. Particularly, being one of the few survivors of the Brotherhood of Evil's massive assault on the Titans and their allies, he leads the scattered survivors in a successful infiltration of their headquarters, ultimately leading to their defeat."Titans Together" Beast Boy was also trained in martial arts by Robin so he could still defend himself should his powers ever somehow stop working. Transformations 05234.jpg|Utahraptor 103-1.jpg|Ram 14.png|Tiger 172.jpg|Rhino BBRae (5).jpg|Falcon, rescuing Raven Beast_boy_lion.jpg|Lion Beast boy mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Beast boy parrot.jpg|Parrot Beast boy pterodactal.jpg|Pteranodon Beast boy t rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Bstby.jpg|Wile E. Coyote, chasing Control Freak JellyBB.png|Jellyfish (Date with Destiny) Picture 2.png|Sasquatch Werebeast.jpg|WereBeast Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Crowned Crane.jpg Spider.jpg|Spider 065.jpg|Rooster 060.jpg|Mouse KittyBB.jpg|Cat/Kitten Angler Fish.jpg|Angler Fish BB crocodile.jpg|Crocodile BB horse.jpg|Horse BB anteater.jpg|Anteater BB hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus BB donkey.gif|Donkey Bb Squid.jpg|Squid BB Bat.jpg|Bat BB ameba.jpg|Ameba BB Alien.jpg|Alien Animal ...Garsaurus REX pg 1.jpg|Garthzilla Monkey.jpg|Monkey Episode Appearances Gallery Main article: Beast Boy/Gallery '' Trivia *Beast Boy's background in the Doom Patrol is elaborated in ''Teen Titans Go #45. *Beast Boy is skilled in origami."Overdrive" *Beast Boy and Raven were intentionally written by David Slack, the Titans head writer, as a "married couple", hence the relationship was one of deep loyalty and affection, but also laced with conflicting personality clashes. This "tough love" relationship between Beast Boy and Raven is continued in Trouble in Tokyo, also written by Slack. *Most of the time when Raven is upset about something Beast Boy was the only one who successfuly made her feel better, he was also the first to be hugged by Raven out of comfort. Also, when the Titans were pretending to be Robin, Beast Boy is the one who successfully got her to dress up. *Beast Boy was working on a plan to get his revenge on Cyborg because Cyborg pulled a prank on him by putting red dye in his shampoo, thus making Beast Boy's skin color brown for two days."Forces of Nature" *During the battle of the Teen Titans' evil clones, Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Nega Beast Boy turns into a Spinosaurus and the battle looks similar to Jurassic Park III (Beasty Boy's T-Rex form bites the Clone's Spino form on the neck), but Beast Boy never turned into a Spinosaurus in any episodes. *Beast Boy's height seems to vary in many episodes (possibly a goof in the show)."Terra""Betrayal" He's slightly shorter than Terra in a few scenes. He is also seen to be up to Raven's nose."The Beast Within" However he's taller than Terra in other episodes. He is also only up to Raven's chin"The End - Part 1", but when Raven hugs Beast Boy they are the same height.This could be of a result of his animal transformations, which may tamper with his body even after he returns to his humanoid state."Spellbound" *Beast Boy is a self-proclaimed vegetarian, but he shows the characteristics of a vegan, not eating real eggs or drinking real milk. However, he is seen eating ice-cream."Birthmark" *Beast Boy apparently doesn't wear socks. When Mother Mae-Eye puts Beast Boys shoes on for him, he has no socks on."Mother Mae-eye" *His shoes seem to be put on with Velcro, but it is revealed that there are laces under the Velcro."Mother Mae-eye" *He may know some Spanish because in the episode Titans Together when Más was speaking he said "Más slow down I can't listen that fast." *In The End - Part 1, it is noticeable that Beast Boy transformed into Werebeast (while fighting the fire demons), possibly due to that Raven was the one in danger. Just like in The Beast Within when he saved Raven from Adonis. * Beast Boy is the only male Titan to have his real first name said during the series. * Beast Boy wears colourful boxers as seen when he gave himself a wedgie in Birthmark * It is unknown how old Beast Boy is, but many people have guessed he is the youngest of all the Titans, becase his voice is still high. He is thought to be about 14. He may also not have been through puberty yet. * Beast Boy seems to change into random animals when he's sick, which is demonstrated in Haunted. * Beast Boy is the only male Titan with the natural ability to fly. References Category:Characters Category:Juicy Bars